The Smurfs and the Magic Flute
|running time = 74 minutes |catalogue number = VC1024 |rating = }}The Smurfs and the Magic Flute is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 30th September 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description The Smurfs live in faraway Smurfland. They're no bigger than your hand, they're blue-skinned, they sing and dance and build magic flutes... In this story, William has a lot of fun with the magic flute that a merchant lost in the King's castle.. When he plays, people can't help dancing. But the evil Oilycreep steals the instrument. He uses the flute to rob people everywhere. But don't worry! Smurfland and the Smurfs will find a way of smurfing Oilycreep's sinister plans. Credits Trivia *"William" is the British-named version of the character of Peewit in the original French/Belgian franchise. Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International children's cartoon promo from 1985 * Start of The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (1976) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (1976) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery 2822535_fullpic.jpg|Poster The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (UK VHS 1985) Spine.jpg|Spine The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (UK VHS 1985) Back cover.jpg|Back cover The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (UK VHS 1985) Cassette.jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Smurfs Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Movies Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Target International Pictures Category:Éditions Dupuis Category:Belvision Studios Category:SEPP, Brussels Category:Peyo Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:SEPP International S.A. Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:1985 VHS Releases‏‎